1. Technical Field
This document relates to a multi-mode sight.
2. Background
Conventional aiming sights include non-magnified (1×) aiming sights such as a reflex (red-dot) aiming sight, as well as holographic aiming sights, and superimpose an aiming reticle on the view of a target scene during the day-time. Conventional aiming sights for night-time use typically include a thermal imager, an image intensified night vision tube, or a low-light CCD sensor. The target scenes provided by these night-time use aiming sights are displayed on a screen together with an electronically generated reticle.